Drunk On You
by JaydenJoker
Summary: Matt StrikerxOC: Emily Montana has dreamed to be in the WWE for years. Thanks to Zack Ryder, she gets the nudge she needs to get into the WWE. After she signs her contract, she runs into Matt Striker. They hit if off right away but there may be trouble.
1. Getting The Contract

Against my better judgement, I'm starting another wrestling adventure. This time, it's featuring a commentator and not a wrestler. Yes, I'm talking about Matt Striker. For those of you who were thinking Michael Cole, shame on you. This is my first attempt at a non-wrestler story so I apologize if it isn't up to par with my other adventures.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their respective owners.

_Emily Cheyenne Montana|Redhead|Blue Eyes|28|5'9"|__Born in Atlanta, Georgia; Raised in Montgomery, Alabama|Ring Name: Cheyenne| Theme: 1st: Hicktown by Jason Aldean, 2nd: Country Girl (Shake It For Me) by Luke Bryan|Finisher: Roll Tide (springboard 450 splash)|__Graduated from the University of Alabama; degree in psychology|Wears glasses, contacts when wrestling|2 brothers: Broden and Brayden (twins)|Trained with Allen Jones (AJ Styles) who taught her everything he knows, uses a lot of his moves with his permission|Debut: November 3rd against Rosa Mendes|Billed from: Montgomery Alabama_

**Drunk On You**

It's one thing to watch the WWE on your television at home; it's another thing completely to actually enter the business itself. For years, I've watched the WWE shows and wished that I was in that ring. I consider myself lucky to have grown up in the south where wrestling was a pretty big deal and I was extremely lucky to have met Allen Jones, aka AJ Styles. I had told him about my dream to be in a WWE ring and he agreed to teach me everything he knows. Naturally, he was disappointed I wouldn't be joining him in TNA but he helped me nonetheless. About two years after I graduated from college, I met yet another WWE superstar: Zack Ryder. He was doing a house show down in Alabama and we ran into each other on the way out of the doors. We grabbed a drink and after I had told him about my dream, he offered to help me into the WWE. Naturally, I was ecstatic...apparently so much so that I slept with him that night. The morning after I had apologized profusely, saying that what had happened was not something I usually would do and thankfully, he believed me and we became friends after that. Six months after that incident Zack, or Matt as I would come to call him, called me to let me know that Vince had agreed to give me a shot at a contract. After screaming Matt's ear off for five minutes, he was finally able to tell me the details about my contract. I was going to meet Vince at the next WWE show in Alabama and we would discuss the details at that time. I patiently waited for the next WWE show in Alabama, well I use the word patiently lightly because I could not sit still at all. The day finally arrived and I bought myself tickets to the WWE show. As usual, Raw was great and five minutes before the show ended, someone in a suit came up next to me and handed me a piece of paper from Mr. McMahon. I stood up a few minutes before the end of the show and headed backstage. After almost getting into a fist fight with some security, I made my way to Mr. McMahon's office. I knocked a few times and waited until I heard a very distinctive voice say 'come in'. I nervously opened the door and I could feel my heart rate quicken as I walked into Mr. McMahon's office, something I had been waiting to do for a long time.

"Please, have a seat." I nodded and sat down in a chair across from Mr. McMahon. "I've heard from Mr. Cardona that you are very interested in becoming part of the WWE."

"That's right, sir."

"Are you willing to go through all the hoops, so to speak, of becoming a WWE superstar? I can guarantee it won't be easy."

"Nothing in my life has been easy, sir." Mr. McMahon laughed slightly and I relaxed a little bit.

"Fair enough." He pulled a piece of paper out of his desk and pushed it in front of me along with a pen. "I don't do this very often but I've heard nothing but great things from Mr. Cardona and as annoying as his character is, the real Mr. Cardona is nothing but sincere and genuine. The decision is yours." I wasted no time in grabbing the pen and signing the paper, earning a chuckle from Mr. McMahon. "I've also heard that you have wrestled a little bit."

"I have but it wasn't as mainstream as the WWE...sir."

"How was your record?"

"I believe I only lost twice. A few of them were chair matches so I'm a little fuzzy on the details, sir."

"Very impressive. Well, I have other matters to attend to so I will have someone contact you when we can work in an angle for you." We both stood up and shook hands.

"Thank you very much, Mr. McMahon." He just nodded and I left his office, not paying attention to where I was going and running into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I helped whoever it was I knocked over and to my surprise, it was Matt Striker.

"I'm fine, thank you. I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"You haven't. I actually just signed a contract with Mr. McMahon a minute ago. I'm Emily."

"Do you have a last name, Emily, or are you going with the whole Madonna thing?" I laughed; he was definitely sharp, that's for sure.

"It's Montana, Mr. Kaye."

"Ah, I see you do your research."

"Oh, so being a fan of yours had nothing to do with it?" Two can play at this game, Kaye.

"Fair enough. I was about to head out for a drink. I hope I'm not too forward by asking if you'd like to join me." I just smirked and turned on my Southern charm, and my Southern accent.

"Not too forward at all."

**-FIN-**

Well that was less painful than I had anticipated. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated : )


	2. Out With Matt Striker

Welcome back for chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and enjoy this one. We're still in Emily's point of view.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their respective owners.

_Recap: Emily got her contract with the WWE and after signing it, she runs into Matt Striker. They exchange names and Matt asks if it would be too forward if he asked her to join him for a drink, to which Emily replied 'Not too forward at all.'_

**Drunk On You**

I followed Matt out to his car, getting in once he unlocked it, and we both headed to a club. We got in without any hassle, mostly because there weren't that many people outside; they were all inside. We maneuvered our way through the crowd and to the bar, where Matt put in his drink order. I was about to pull out my wallet out but Matt stopped me.

"I'm buying." I laughed and shook my head.

"I doubt I could get you to say no so, alright." Matt smiled and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"There is no use arguing with me." I laughed. "What would you like? That is, if you're old enough to drink." I laughed again.

"I've been old enough to drink for a while now." Matt just shrugged, not convinced. "I can show you if you'd like."

"I believe you. It's just you don't look much older than 21."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Matt winked and the butterflies came back, a little stronger this time. "Does he know how to make A Gilligan's Island?" Matt asked and the bartender nodded. "I'll take one of those." The bartender nodded and went to work on our drinks. I propped my arms against the bar and scanned over the people in the club. I felt a little out of place wearing my self-customized Rated-R Superstar shirt, that was laced up on the side, and dark skinny jeans with my black converse rounding out the whole look. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I looked to see that Matt was trying to get my attention. I could barely hear him over the loud music and I made sure he knew that. He nodded his understanding, handed me my drink and grabbed my hand, leading me towards a more private area of the club. The entire time he held my hand, there was a feeling I couldn't describe coursing through my body and it made me feel hot all over. We finally got to our booth and sat down. I took a sip of my drink and smiled; it was damn good.

"So, Emily, what made you want to join the WWE?"

"I've grown up watching it my entire life and I fell in love with it. My parents didn't agree with it so in order to make them happy, I went to college and graduated second in my class."

"Very nice. What did you major in?"

"Psychology." I watched as Matt almost choked on his drink. "What?"

"You majored in psychology?"

"That is what I just said. Why?"

"I have a masters in educational psychology."

"Really? Imagine that." I took a sip of my drink and smiled to myself. How is it that I can find something in common with someone in the WWE but not in the real world? Go figure.

**-FIN-**

That's it for chapter two. Sorry it's so short. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated : )


	3. On The Dance Floor

Third chapter is live, folks. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one. We're still in Emily's point of view.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their respective owners.

_Recap: Emily and Matt went out for drinks where they found out that they had something in common: their college degrees.  
><em>**  
>Drunk On You<strong>

Matt was so worked up about the fact that our majors were so similar, that he decided to go on a rant about aspects of psychology. As fascinating as I found the subject to be in college, it didn't do a whole lot for me anymore so it was needless to say that he was starting to bore me. I wondered if he usually did this while he was out with girls he just met. I heard a good song come on the radio and I seriously wanted to dance...and I was hoping Matt would join me.

"Hey, Matt"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna dance?"

"Uh..." I laughed and grabbed Matt's hand.

"You'll have fun, honest." I didn't give him much of a chance to argue as I dragged him onto the dance floor. The song was something that wasn't easily identifiable but the beat was something anyone could dance to, even Matt. Sure enough, within a few minutes, Matt was dancing along side of me. I had no idea he was such a good dancer...or that he looked that good swinging his hips. I was about to bail, not trying to make a huge drunken mistake, but Matt's hand grabbed me and pulled my back flush to his chest. There was no way he didn't know that he had a hard-on but it didn't stop him from rolling his hips into my butt. The strange part was that I was thoroughly enjoying it so I gave into temptation and moved along with Matt. Time seemed to stand still when the two of us were close. It was as if we weren't supposed to stop, ever. Unfortunately, some drunk jackass thought that he'd attempt to join the two of us and I wasn't having any of that. I shoved the loser away and continued dancing with Matt. The guy came back and he grabbed me away from Matt, snapping him out of his trance. Matt grabbed my other arm and tried to pull me away from the other guy but Matt was half the size of the other guy. I had enough of this guy so I stepped on his foot, kneed him in the groin and thrust my palm into his face. As much as I wanted to survey the damage I just caused, I figured we should get out of here before the guy came to so I grabbed Matt and led him out of the club. Matt stumbled a bit as I practically threw him into a cab, telling the driver to head for the hotel I was staying at once I closed the door. The driver drove quickly, mostly because I asked, and we got back to the hotel in no time. I paid the driver the fare and helped Matt up to my room. He giggled halfway to my room and I just shook my head laughing the entire time. I opened my door and at that precise moment, Matt tripped over the threshold which caused the both of us to fall onto the ground on top of each other. Matt's weight was slightly crushing me but I couldn't deny how good it felt to be under him. "Matt...you gotta get off of me." Matt just giggled and snorted, rubbing his face into my neck.

"But I like being on top of you, Emily." _And I sure do like being under you, Mr. Kaye. _I pretended to struggle a little bit but I honestly didn't want to get out from underneath Matt. "You keep wiggling like that and you are bounded to get poked, Ms. Montana." I smirked and raised an eyebrow at Matt, hoping he would see it. Matt turned his head towards me and his goofy grin was gone. I looked down and saw that my hotel door was still open. I kicked it closed with my foot and I watched Matt swallow hard. "That was hot." I laughed softly. Matt leaned in a little closer and I heard him inhale deeply. "You smell...unbelievably good." I didn't say anything, I just stared at Matt looking as if he was high on something. "I would very much so like to kiss you."

"Then do it." Without another word, Matt kissed me and I could feel my whole world spin a little bit faster. I felt Matt move his hand up my side, making me jump a little bit. Matt pulled away and I let out a whine of disappointment.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more comfortable than the floor?" All I could do was nod, making Matt smile down at me. He got up and pulled me up with him before he led me to the bedroom.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated : )


End file.
